Hunted
by anikatrix
Summary: the hunt is on with Anko leading the charge,how will kakashi cope been hunted by the crazy kunoichi and what evil mastermind spearheaded this nefarious plot


**disclaimer don't own anything **

**chapter 1 The hunt is on**

Exhausted from hours of evasion , he leaned against the towering deciduous he took his breath in short gasps in an effort to regain his stamina so he might hold up against this mighty foe that for the time being was currently out of sight , breath finally in check he took inventory of the many scratches and dull earth stains which marred his once proud looking uniform his escaped had not been an easy one , the gash at his side had torn through his flak jacket revealing his pale skin the person responsible had been sure not to injure the jounin demonstrating a high level of skill on her part.

With a sigh he gathered himself and made to run back to the hidden leaf when he saw his assailant land in front of him and with a flamboyant twirl turned to face him with a grin , he sweat dropped at the grin plastered on her face and he raised his arms in a defensive gesture only causing the kunoichi before him to chuckle ,

"yo kakashi , about time we finish this game" her grin widened further and a maniacal gleam crossed her pupiless eyes "your face mask is mine " snakes erupted from her sleeves and ensnared kakashi in a coiled serpentine mass

She walked forward and with a skip in her step and leaned in grinning "hey kakashi , who's the super awesome kunoichi with the best assets in konaha that's about to win big time", kakshi smiles beneath the mask as her greedy fingers reach for the masks edge when he disappears in a puff of smoke and reappears from a branch reading his coveted icha icha paradise ,which he snaps shut for effect "sorry Anko you aren't the one who'll be winning nor anyone else for that matter ….mah maybe I should head to a nice onsen and wait this out". Ankos cheeks took a crimson hue in rage at been denied her prize. The feeling of rage quickly left her as she came up with an alternate capture technique

"we all know why'd go to an onsen kakashi , I believe jiraya has you trained in the ways of peeping to a high degree" anko replied in a sultry tone , kakshi well aware of a kunoichi's ability to twist a mans desire took caution at her action but could help but nod in agreement as she said jiraya had trained him in the art of peeping at an onsen , she continued lowering her voice further with a husky lilt "it's a shame your desires aren't been met closer to home so that you wouldn't need to rely on that ero sennins teachings" she leaned back slightly with her arms behind her back in a rather suggestive pose as a tiny snake slithered down her sleeve and made it s way to the ground unnoticed . it took most of kakashis restraint not to be trans fixed on her chest area which impressive "mah the danger of peeping is part of the fun " his attention returned to the fact that a slightly demented kunoichi was still in the process of hunting him when he heard a slight rustle barely audible , anko noticing panicked at her last chance at victory did the only thing she could to get the jounins attention fixated on her , with lightning speed she pulled up her mesh revealing her breasts for kakashi to see

Been a red blooded male kakashis attention immediately went to ankos cleavage which was blatantly on display the red hue of a blush could be seen on what little visible skin was visible of his face and a wet patch appeared on his mash where the red blood seeped through from his nose , seeing his reaction a wicked grin crossed ankos face and she covered up leaving kakshi disappointed but his disappointment was met with a sharp pain in his ankle were he saw a tiny green snake which had bitten through his trousers "mah look like you may have won this one anko" he said to the kunoichi as she grinned up at him "don't worry it'll only paralyze you for a few minutes more than enough time to get that mask of your face and take a picture" taking a camera from her deep pockets she jumped up towards him and proceeded to start removing his mask , the only thing crossing kakashis mind was how the hell this all got started in the first place .

* * *

><p>Hokage tsunade sat at her desk drinking copious amounts of sake, as her aide shizune hugged tonton looking on awkwardly as tsunade became more inebriated. As she drank more she became nostalgic for the old days thinking back to when Dan was still there and before many of her generation died prematurely leaving her behind along with that idiot to care for the upcoming generation. she looked at the latest group photo of jounin of all levels and noticed kakashi standing aloof at the side with his mask as usual , she thought back to when sakumo was alive and kakashi was a little kid running around without the mask getting into all sorts of mischief , he was such a cutie back then. This train of thought took a dangerous turn when she wondered what kakashi looked like now. Draining her third bottle of sake she turned to shizune "hey shizune do you ever wonder what kakashi looks like under that mask of his". Noting the rosy hue and glazed expression tsunade bore she thought it best to just go along with her an angry tsunade is one thing a drunken angry tsunade is enough to make even the great ibiki tremble in fear "occasionally tsunade-sama though I think he wears it so his enemy's never know what he looks like "<p>

"I don't think that's it he has that ridiculous hair that you can identify him from a silhouette, maybe he's hideous looking " grinned tsunade " but he was cute as a kid and his mother and father were good looking people so he shouldn't be that bad looking".

"I have no idea tsunade-sama , as hokage you could always order him to reveal his face" tsunade frowned slightly "this is why you never have a man shizune your no fun" a pissed off looking shizune squealed "the only reason I don t have a man is you, having me at your beck and call 24/7". A dark aura surrounded tsunade which made shizune gulp and tremble in an instinctive fear "have a problem shizune", trembling shizune violently shook her head causing tsunade to burst out in a dirty laugh.

Wiping tears from her face tsunade looked at the jounin picture again looking at the crazy pose of gai who stood to the side of kaksashi his arms and a blur as he kept moving while the picture was been taken , Asuma and kurenai stood side by side each looking in the opposite direction ibiki stood stoically in the middle with anko standing behind him making bunny rabbit ears over his head . giggling at the antics of her elite jounin she was in the mood for mischief and been hokage meant she didn't need to get her hands dirty staring at Anko she grinned as her eyes darted to kakashi and grinned further . shizune started to get nervous aware that tsuande a was plotting something for her own amusement .

"Shizune call Anko here for a bit" shizune nodded and left the room , tsunades laughed evilly to herself as she imagined the torture kakshi would be out through at the hands of Anko .

* * *

><p><strong>well thats all for now i'll see how the reaction on this goes before i update, any criticism would be much appreciated hope people enjoyed this <strong>


End file.
